What Now?
by Marlen
Summary: Scully wonders what Mulder will do now?


TITLE: What Now?  
AUTHOR: Marlen  
EMAIL: crmv@aol.com  
RATED: PG  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance  
CATEGORY: Vignette, Post-ep for Vienen  
SPOILER: Vienen and possible small one for a future episode.  
DISTRIBUTION: Be my guest, just please drop me a line so I   
can visit.   
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, they are not mine. All characters of   
the X-Files belong to CC, 1013, and FOX. Otherwise, M&S   
would have talked a hell of a lot more than they did on   
Three Words.   
SUMMARY: Scully wonders what Mulder will do now?  
THANKS: To Lenore and Georgia for beta.  
WEBSITE: http://marlensxfiles.homestead.com  
  
  
What Now?  
By Marlen  
  
~~~  
  
  
Scully is worried.  
  
She tries to sit down and stay put, but it doesn't take long   
before she's up pacing the floor again. She hasn't heard from   
Mulder since the meeting in front of Kersh took place four hours   
ago.  
  
The meeting from hell.  
  
Mulder did what she was afraid he would do and took the fall for   
what happened on that oil rig. As predicted, Kersh was more   
than happy to let him.   
  
Now Mulder is gone, out of the X-Files.  
  
What will he do now and where does that leave her?   
  
Where will it leave them?  
  
She goes over to her kitchen counter and starts cleaning. Even   
though it's so clean you could eat off of it, she needs   
something to occupy her time.   
  
She glances at her watch as she scrubs. *Where could he be?*   
  
She's already left half a dozen messages, but she doesn't want   
to scare him away, so she resists the urge to call him. She   
can't stand the waiting any longer and picks up the phone and   
starts to dial, but stops when there is a familiar knock at the   
door.  
  
She walks over and takes a quick peek before opening the door.   
One can never be too careful, especially in her condition.   
  
She opens the door to find Mulder clad in jeans and a gray T-  
shirt. But it's the smell coming out of the bag he's holding   
which attracts her attention. "Mulder? I was just calling   
you."  
  
Grinning like a fool, he comments, "Well, you're not going to   
find me."   
  
*Smartass.*  
  
"Where were you?"   
  
He lifts the takeout bags. "I came bearing gifts, my lady.   
Now, are you going to let me in or are you not hungry?"   
  
As if on cue, her stomach grumbles. "Well, somebody is." She   
gestures him to come in.   
  
"What did you get?" She reaches for the bag, but Mulder yanks   
it away.  
  
"Chinese. I thought you weren't hungry?"  
  
"I said somebody was hungry, you just assumed it was the baby."  
  
Mulder greets her with a slight grin and nods his head. "Uh,   
huh."  
  
"Mulder, you seem in good spirits. Are you okay?" She doesn't   
remember ever seeing him so happy before.   
  
"Oh, I'm better than okay, Scully. Do you want to eat at the   
table or in the living room? Because I know the couch is better   
for your back."  
  
"Um, the living room will be fine." She watches him set up   
plates and the takeout boxes on her coffee table. She's really   
not used to this side of Mulder, but she definitely could get   
used to it.  
  
She sits down and Mulder dishes up a plate for her. "Thank   
you."  
  
"Mulder, can ask you a question?"  
  
Mulder's mouth is full of noodles. He slurps up the rest and   
wipes his mouth with a napkin, before answering. "Ask away,   
Scully."  
  
"I kind of thought...well, that you wouldn't be so..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"...chipper about leaving the FBI. Mulder, the X-Files is your   
life. I don't know. I thought you would fight harder for it."  
  
Mulder puts his plate down, scoots closer to her and grabs her   
hand. "Scully, staying there and not working on the X-Files   
wasn't really doing me any good." Scully starts to say   
something, but he puts his forefinger upon her lips, stopping   
her.   
  
"We both know that Kersh would make it impossible for me to work   
on any case of importance without covering it up. At least with   
Doggett, there's a chance."  
  
"Mulder, Doggett doesn't have the kind of passion for truth that   
you do."  
  
"You have way too much faith in me, Scully. Besides, I got a   
sense that he has a certain hatred for Kersh and that in itself   
shows promise."   
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"What now? We eat. We a have drink." He picks up the glass of   
milk from the table and hands it to her. "And you're going to   
tell me how this Lamaze thing works."  
  
That gets him a raised eyebrow, she never mentioned Lamaze to   
him before.   
  
"What makes you think you think you are going to be my Lamaze   
partner?"  
  
"Well, if you can't do it with your partner, who are you going   
to do it with?"  
  
She looks down and places her hand on top of her huge tummy.   
"Since that is how I got into this, I see no use in changing my   
pattern."  
  
~end~  
  
  
Feedback adored at crmv@aol.com  



End file.
